ODST Shippuden 2
by NightWolf89
Summary: the third part of the ODST Shippuden series even though its titled number two but that is because it follows the second game with Naruto and the gang as helljumpers.
1. Interrupted Ceremonies

A/N if you haven't read the first two stories I highly suggest it cause they are referenced and if you haven't you may be lost at some points

CHAPTER 1 INTRUPETED CEREMONIES

It had been a month since the squad had returned from to earth and escaped the horrors of the ring world of Halo. Sasuke had been stuck in the hospital the whole time and was finally getting released with a new set of cybernetic eyes. He walked out of the hospital room in his helljumper black camo uniform he had been stuck in for the past month with a sigh of relief, as he walked out he saw a pink haired girl that was about eighteen get up from her chair and run over and gave him a hug.

"Oh Sasuke I'm so happy your up and out of that bed." She said as she released him

"Yeah good to be out Sakura. Where the dobe at?" he asked as they broke apart

"At the gym with the rest of the squad." Said a silver haired man wearing a face mask sitting down next to where Sakura had been sitting

"What he didn't want to come and see I was alright." Sasuke said with a smirk

"He said he knew you were fine and if you needed his support just to get out of a bed and meet back up with the squad you were… 'a bitch.' His words not mine" Kakashi said as he stood up "and he said something about letting you two have some time alone together." He finished with an raised eyebrow that made them both blush a bit.

"No idea what he is talking about." Sasuke said "but at least you came to see me up." Trying to change the subject

"Yeah I was in the area cause I had to meet our newest team member." Kakashi replied

"Oh where is he?" Sasuke said looking around

"Told him to drop his gear at the squad bay and meet us in the gym." Kakashi said

"Alright well then anything else?" sasuke asked

"Yes I am now squad leader and sergeant cause of what happened on Halo and Naruto is now team leader of first team and corporal." Kakashi said

"What?! You promoted him instead of me? And gave him the team?" Sasuke asked shocked

"Sorry I needed to put someone to replace me and he was the only one that could fill the spot at the time." Kakashi said

"Oh I will get him for this one." Sasuke said

"Yeah well don't bitch at me bring it up to your team leader." Kakashi says with a little smirk under his mask

"Fuck you to Kakashi." Sasuke said as his head dropped with defeat.

"But will there be any problems with him in charge?" Kakashi asked on a more serious note believing he knew the answer but just had to be sure

"Naw he is good, I will give him that but I just can't let him think he won that easily gotta give him some sort of fight for it or he will start to get paranoid." Sasuke says

"Yeah he can be a little twitchy." Kakashi sighs "well any way lets go meet up with the rest of the squad."

* * *

The trio walked into the gym to see the squad sitting around at the weights not lifting or working out just watching the sparing mat where two hell jumpers with just boots and cargo pants on where getting ready to fight. The blond had multiple scars running across his body and a fox tattoo from one shoulder going across his back to the other. Both him and the burnet had a feral animal look in their eyes and facial features.

"What you waitin for dog breathe? An invitation?" The blonde taunted

"Just looking for an opening, psycho." The brunet shot back

"Well tell you now you can only make an opening can't wait for something that will never…" the blonde began but threw a fist at the Kiba's head which he ducked but didn't realize it was a feint and naruto grabbed the back of his head and brought his knee to Kiba's face but stopped just before contact was made.

"Damnt got me again." Kiba said as naruto helped him back up from his hunched over position over his knee

"Hey don't let it get you down I been brawling like this since I got in when I was sixteen, and one of my seniors was a big into Muay Thai and taught me what he knew." Naruto explained

"Well lets go again." Kiba says

"Come on I'm getting tired of wiping the floor with you and I am sure these guys are getting tired of watching me do it." Naruto sighed

"Then let's give them a new fight then." Sasuke said as he walked up to the mat with his arms crossed

"Oh shit look at this mother fucker. All patched up and already talking shit, sit down don't want you to break so soon after getting out of med bay." Naruto chuckled with a smirk

"Unless you don't think you can take me." Sasuke smirked

"Oh good to see you haven't changed since going in to the med bay, but now lets see those new peepers you got first." Naruto says with a smile

"Oh you mean these?" Sasuke says as he looks Naruto in the eyes and the squad sees he has two red eyes like the one Kakashi covers up "but mine have a few upgrades his doesn't" Sasuke finishes as he walks over to the mat taking off his shirt and getting into a fighting stance.

"Like what?" Naruto asked as he gets into one as well

"Oh that for me to know and you to find out." Sasuke says

"Well let's just say you ain't the only one with secretes." Naruto says as he closes his eyes then opens them revealing his red slit eyes. Then Sasuke makes the first jab and their fight begins the fight continues for about five minutes neither on easing up till Kakashi stepped up to the mat.

"Alright you two that's enough for now." Kakashi said making the two of them stop their fight and look at him and Naruto closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal his normal blue eyes. "our newest member just arrived."

Just then a man of about eighteen walked in from the door he had brown spiky hair, wearing the standared black cargo pants with black t-shirt walked in.

"Is this second squad?" he asked

"Yes it is." Kakashi said then turned toward the squad "this is…"

"KONOHAMARU?!" Naruto and Asuma yelled at the same time kind of confused

"Naruto? Uncle Asuma?" Konohamaru said right back just as confused as naruto walked up closer to get a better look.

"Wait uncle?" Naruto says as he looks over at Asuma

"Yeah this little shit is my nephew." Asuma said as he walked over and put Konohamaru in a choke hold and nuggied him

"Damn didn't think I would be put in the same squad as my old sniping partner and my uncle." Konohamaru said as he got out of the choke hold

"But holy shit bro, come here you little fuck." Naruto said as they grabbed hands and gave each other a half hug "how the fuck you been?"

"Alright yourself?" Konohamaru asked with a chuckle

"Great, when the hell did you join the helljumpers?" naruto asked

"A few months ago just got out of jump school last week." Konohamaru said with a smile

"Well glad to see you two get along." Kakashi said

"Well we better be able to he was my spotter in the Ninth Fox." Naruto said with a smile then it turned to a frown as he remembered the scene they came back to after their last mission.

"Hey I miss them too bro." Konohamaru says as he also thinks about that time "but hell I thought you would have picked sergeant by now not still a corporal, let me guess punched an officer."

"You know me all too well." Naruto chuckled

"Yeah never knew your whole grudge against officers." Konohamaru said

"Oh just daddy issues." Sasuke said

"Shut it Sasuke." Naruto snaps

"What you mean?" Konohamaru asks

"His dad is General Minato Namikaze." Sasuke said

"I told you to drop it." Naruto said almost growling

"So what my grandpa his dad." Konohamaru said point at Asuma "is Admiral Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"Wait what?" the whole squad but Kakashi and Kurenai barked staring at Asuma

"Hey I kept it quite for the same reason Naruto wanted to keep his quite, well maybe not exact reasons, but similar in the way I am not defined by what my father has done." Asuma explained

"Well seems like your new team member won't have any problem being accepted into the team so I have new weapon assignment for you naruto." Kakashi says "only thing is naruto you will be getting a suppressed SMG and Konohamaru you'll be getting the DM rifle."

"What come on give me another battle rifle." Naruto said

"Sorry but no, you need to focus on controlling the team not picking off targets, and you guys are the assault team and will be in close most of the time. So your team is supposed to be fast light and maneuverable, only reason I let him have a DM and you have a battle rifle was cause of your sniper experience." Kakashi explained

"Fine but you ain't taking Vera away." Naruto replied with a huff

"You still carry that thing around?" Konohamaru asked with a chuckle

"Hey she is family I've had her since harvest, no way I can leave her out of the fun." Naruto smiled

"Geez you have a weird attachment to that inanimate object." Konohamaru shrugged

"Hey she has saved my life on more than one occasion." Naruto defended

"Whatever bro." Konohamaru shook his head.

"Well if you are all settled in, I need you and naruto both to head up to the armory to get your new weapons…" Kakashi began

"Actually." Sasuke interrupted. "I would like it if we all headed up to the armory I have a surprise for everyone." He finished with confused looks from everyone

"Well then everyone up to the armory then we need to check in with the C.O. then get ready for the awards ceremony." Kakashi said breaking out of the stupor of Sasuke interrupting him

* * *

After a quick walk up to the armory everyone looked at the table with gadgets and armor strewn about.

"Ah good to see you made it." The armorer said as he walked around the corner to see them

"Yes did that snake of a man bring over the pieces I asked for?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah that guy is creepy and even creeper is that strange thing has for you." The armorer said

"Yeah had to side step that freak almost every day I was in ONI." Sasuke shivered thinking of the memories

"Ok what are you talking about?" kiba asked "cause you both are starting to freak me out"

"It's this pasty assed researcher we got in R&D department named Orochimaru. He has a strange obsession with me and swear to god he's a pedophile but he does come out with some of the best stuff so ONI keeps him tucked away." Sasuke replied

"So he is a contact from your infiltrator days then?" Naruto asked "a little peek behind the curtain then?"

"Just a quick peek." Sasuke smirked as he walked over to the table and picked up what looked like a forearm armor piece "this is a new wrist rocket launcher fires a twelve millimeter rocket with just a bit more power than a grenade so will make clearing a room across the way a bit easier but won't take down any kind of vic unless you hit it just right even then only a mobility kill, here kiba." Sasuke said tossing the piece to kiba

"Holy shit man thanks." Kiba barked with excitement as he caught the gauntlet

"And as for the rest of you these are new prototype wrist flame throwers, capable of shooting out a ten foot flame for a total of one minute and then it needs to be refueled with one of these." Sasuke said holding up a small container (similar to a CO2 cartridge for an airosoft gun.) "it takes to and be sparing with them you won't be able to find new ones once we leave here I can only get you ten each. Even got one for the new guy since I figured we would be getting a new member.

"Thanks" Konohamaru said as him and the rest of the squad walked up and grabbed their new gauntlets

"Then there is also these." Sasuke said walking to the other table and opened a case revealing a bunch of knives

"But we already have knives." Kiba replied

"Well these are made of new material developed to withstand intense heat, such as plasma swords." Sasuke replied with a smirk

"Why the hell would we want to go toe to toe with and elite with a plasma sword only an idiot would…" kiba began

"Fuck yeah give me that shit." Naruto cried excitedly as he jumped toward the table making kiba just face palm

"What you haven't figured out the level of crazy Namikaze is yet?" Konohamaru chuckled "this bastard snuck up on an elite and did the shoulder tap game and after the third tap the split chin was looking down the barrel of that twelve gauge of his blew that fuckers head clear off, we got compromised and got the fuck out of there but it sure was hilarious."

"Well I knew he was crazy but that is just psychotic." Kiba sighed shaking his head

"Yeah man guess it's nice having some connections in ONI" naruto chuckeled as he picked up the knives checking them over

"Yeah and these are for you specifically." Sasuke said as he pulled out two knives exactly like his old ones that were chiped and broken from halo.

"Oh you shouldn't have." Naruto said taking them from him and twirling them around with his fingers. "nice and sharp to."

"Well just one last thing this is for the team leaders and squad leaders." Sasuke said as he pulled out what looked like a thin curved touch screen data pad "these are new data pads made to attach to your armor under your forearm." He then handed out each of the data pads to Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Naruto

"I already have a data pad bro." naruto said patting the old data pad on his belt

"Yeah well this is desgined for combat operations it will give you your guys vitals, ammo count, and whatever else you need for a combat situation." Sasuke said "it is not a replacement for that just an extra tool, unless you don't want my gift."

"Ok fine if your gona make me feel bad about it I'll take it, but what about you? You didn't get anything new." Naruto asked

"These are mine." Sasuke said pulling out a set of gauntlets "these are a new toy they have been developing for ONI infiltration units." He attached them to his wrists and a blade shot out from under his wrist on both arms. "simple and elegant sometimes is all you need." He smiled

"Well if you're all done showing off we need to meet up the C.O." Kakashi said with a surpressed SMG in one hand a DMR in the other "and these are for you two." He said as he tossed them to Naruto and Konohamaru

"Alright" Naruto said as he put on the new flame thrower on his wrist and slide the data pad in his pocket so he could put it on his armor when he got to it, and began to follow Kakashi. "lets move, and Sasuke why aren't these standard issue?"

"Oh the first models tended to blow up and engulf the user but these have been cleared for field test so we should be fine." Sasuke said following behind Naruto

"Wait what do you mean, should be?… and what about mine what is the kinks in it." Kiba barked as he chased after Sasuke

* * *

The squad made its way toward their new ship _In Amber Clad_. They walked into the pod bay of the helljumpers stationed aboard, and walked up to the small office attached to it. They found siting at the desk a giant of a man standing six three well-toned with black hair with a patch of white over his right eye which was forced close from a scar. He was holding up a data pad with a bionic left hand looking over some old reports

"Sir the new squad reporting as ordered." Kakashi said as he walked into the office and snapped to attention.

"Right." The man said as he got up and towered over Kakashi. He then walked out the door to find the rest of the squad standing in line in front of his office all at attention.

"Alright my name is Captain Guts, call sign berserk actual, you are officially under my command as fourth squad, unofficially you are attached to the Spartan." The captain said with some spit "now then I've been informed you've already moved your gear to your pods and you need to attend an awards ceremony I just wanted to meet you all before you went and got stolen away by that Spartan. Don't think any less of me for not going to the ceremony but I have reports to finish and a lot of replacement to place, and I really don't like dealing with people outside of our own kind." He finished with a knowing smirk as he saw everyone else get the same smirk. "now care on but I want you prepped and ready to drop the moment that ceremony is over, dismissed."

"Roger that sir." The all said in unison as he turned and went back to his office as they turned and walked toward their pods to check their gear and put on their dress uniforms for the ceremony

After a few minutes the squad minus Konohamaru was in their dress uniform and Konohamaru was in his armor with his helmet under his left arm and hold his DMR in his right hand.

"Seriously how come he gets to be in his armor and not me I hate this monkey suit." Naruto whined as he pulled on the high color of his dress uniform

"Cause he is not being honored today we are. Now stow it and move." Kakashi said as they headed out the door.

The squad moved toward the Cairo orbital defense station that their ship was docked with, as they walked into the air lock connect the ship to station the air locked opened to reveal a black man in his dress white uniform with sergeant major rank on his shoulder.

"Oh you guys are ready I was just coming to get you." The man said

"We are headed up to the observation deck now for the ceremony." Kakashi said

"Hold up Johnson when the hell did you pick up sajmaj? And jump like two ranks?" Naruto asked confused as hell

"Well I've been jumping back and forth between staff and gunny since this war started, cause I can be pretty belligerent at times. So they finally decided to give me the rank for my time in we so short on people to fill those empty slots." Johnson explained

"Alright but still sounds fishy to me." Naruto said

"Well I am headin over to grab the chief then to the observation deck mind joining me?" Johnson said

"Yeah sure lead the way." Kakashi replied

The squad followed Johnson to a lift where they all boarded and went up and stopped at the armory where the chief was testing out his new armor

"Ok why the hell does he get to be in his gear?" naruto bitched

_"Cause it's an image the military wants to send out there not putting a face to the Spartans." _Cortana answered as she appeard on the holo projector next to the table

"Even though I told him to wear something nice." Johnson scoffed

"Gezz those AI's give me the creeps everywhere on the ship at once yet not really there." Konohamaru said

"You, you have no god damn idea." Naruto said shaking his head

"So you're the new member of the team?" the chief asked walking up to Konohamaru and looking down.

"Yes Master Chief, Lance Corporal Konohamaru Sarutobi." He introduced himself

"A.K.A. pup two." Naruto chuckled

"Just glad to be back with pup one." Konohamaru replied with a grin which made the chief cock his head to the side a little confused

"So you two know each other?" the chief asked

"Yeah we were a sniper team back in the ninth fox during Proxy." Replied Konohamaru with a hint of sadness.

"Very well, if your anything like Naruto I'm glad to have you with us." The chief replied

"Well, I ain't as crazy as him." Replied Konohamaru with a chuckle

"No one is." Sasuke cut in

"Well if you ladies are done chit chatting we have an awards ceremony to get to." Johnson said as he stepped back on to the lift, and the rest of the squad and the chief followed.

They stepped off the left and walked over to a rail car that would bring them to the observation deck. The car brought them past a view of earth and they all gazed upon it.

"Damn have seen that in years." Replied Sasuke

"So you point out where you're from, from up here?" Naruto joked

"There that island right next to that giant land mass, it is called Japan that is where I am from." He replied with a smirk

"It was rhetorical." Naruto sighed "oh wait Hinata you're from earth right? where are you from, down there?" he asked just remembering

"Uh same, place Japan." She replied

"Alright cool." Naruto replied with a grin that made the pale girl redden

"Alright you guys ready?" Johnson asked as the car began to slow down

"Yeah." They all said as they took in a deep breath as the car stopped and the doors opened and remote flying cameras whirled around them as they exited the car. Konohamaru had slipped out of site as the rest of the squad followed the chief toward the observation deck.

They walked into the observation deck where Lord Hood, Admirals Sarutobi, Jiraiya and General Namikaze where waiting for them. They all filed in and snapped to attention and saluted

'Damn't why do they have to be here?' Naruto thought to himself as he cut his salute and eyed his father and godfather

'_Well he is your father and the other is your godfather why wouldn't they be here this is a big time award.'_ A voice deep inside his mind replied as he watched who he assumed was captain keys daughter accept the award for her father.

'Damn't fox I don't have time for your shenanigans.' Naruto said as Johnson was presented his award

'_Is that even a word? And this party may be cut short any way.'_ replied the fox as Lord Hood gave the chief his award

'Why do you say that.' Naruto asked as he saw Kakashi get his medal and then the older looking admiral present Asuma with his and they coming closer to him

'_I've been monitoring the stations scanners and something is coming.' _The fox replied as General Namikaze and Jiraiya stepped in front of him and pinned his medal on his chest and said some words he wasn't paying attention to.

"Thank you gentlemen." He said with flatly 'what is coming? Why didn't you say anything so I could warn them.'

'_Wow really that is your dad and you just gave him a simple thanks, he is probably really proud of you and all you give him is 'thanks' with no emotion_ _sometimes I wonder which one of us is the computer program.'_ The fox beratted

'Not the time fox just tell me what is coming and why didn't you tell me earlier.' Naruto replied getting annoyed

'C_ause I only figured it out a few seconds ago and she should be getting it right about… now.'_ The fox replied as Cortana appeared on the holo pad

"_We have a group of Covenant ships exiting slip space heading right for earth"_ she said

"Fire the M.A.C. we will show them they shouldn't have messed with earth." Lord Hood ordered as the giant cannon fired

**END CHAPTER ONE**

A/N

Alright finally back with the third part of this series, first off I had only three people vote on who should be added to the team and it went with who I leaning towards anyway. As for Johnson there has always been descrpencies with him like jumping from Staff Sergeant all the way to Sergeant Major from the first game to the second and if you read 'Contact Harvest' he didn't get promoted from the twenty years between the then and the first game so had to find a way that best explain it even though there is no good way to figure that one out. So did what I could cause that had annoyed the shit out of me during the games and just timelines in general from the games and books. But enough of my ranting please review and tell me what you all think


	2. After Party

**CHAPTER 2 THE AFTER PARTY**

** A/N** alright didn't put it in the first chapter but:

"Normal speech"

"_AI or radio speech"_

'thinking'

'_AI thinking or speeking in head.'_

* * *

"Sir we have boarding craft and lots of them." A man at one of the stations called

"Battle stations everyone. Cortana sound general quarters throughout the fleet." Lord Hood ordered as everyone ran to get to their stations "Chief defend this station."

"Yes sir" the chief said to Lord Hood then turned to Johnson "I need a weapon."

"Hell we all need weapons." Naruto cut in as he unclipped his collar

"Yeah follow me" Johnson said as he walked down the stairs toward the enterance. He then stopped at a weapons rake on the wall as it opened and reached for the machine gun but it was swipped before he could grab it. He looked over to see the largest member of the team holding and grabbing the ammo. "hey I was taking that."

"Calm down Johnson." Kakashi said as he grabbed an SMG "Choji's a machine gunner remember let him take it."

"Fine take the damn thing." Johnson barked as he grabbed also grabbed a SMG

"Hey guys little under dressed for the situation you think?" Konohamaru said as he jogged over to them

"Oh shove it up your ass." Naruto said as he grabbed a shotgun.

"Don't you think Vera will get jealous you're using another shotgun?" Konohamaru smirked

"What naw she knows I like to swing a bit." Naruto chuckled getting a disgusted look from all the girls, he saw this and just blew them a kiss with a smirk that made Ino and sakura shake their heads and Hinata blush as they grabbed SMGs and ran down the stair way to the enterance.

"Whats the statues?" Johnson called over the com

"_And attached, they're in standard formation little bastards up front big ones in back."_ The com rang from the Chiefs external speakers

"Alright get in position and watch your cross fire" Kakashi yelled as him and the rest of the squad got into formation outside the blast door. They only had to wait a few moments till a bright light began to burn from the center of the door telling them the enemy was on the other side coming for them.

Just then the door blew apart and smoke filled the space the door had been. Just as the smoke started to settle plasma poured out of it as grunts began to flood into the entrance.

"Light em up." Johnson yelled as lead poured down on the incoming grunts alien blood, plasma and lead was flying everywhere. Just then an elite with a sword pushed its way through the grunts and headed straight for the chief. The chief turned just to see the beast charging at him and them it's chest thrust forward and fall to the ground revealing its back being torn to shreds from Naruto's smoking shotgun. Naruto just gave a slight nod of his head then swung his shotgun back at the enterance killing a few more grunts before it was clear.

The chief looked around and saw it was clear "alright Kakashi take your squad and escort Commander Keys back to her ship." He ordered "then get your gear."

"Right." Kakashi replied "Namikaze you and your team take point"

"Roger that." Naruto said as he pointed to Konohamaru to move to the front of the team and Sakura to fall behind him as he went behind her and Sasuke would take rear of the team followed by the rest of the squad.

"Wow I was expecting him to argue to stick with you to fight." Kakashi though out loud a little confused

"I would, if I was in my armor." Naruto retorted "I feel naked without it. Now can we get going."

"Right of course." Kakashi sighed "alright commander you stick with me Johnson fall in with whoever you feel like." He said as he got in the middle of the center team with the Commander

"Yeah I got it." Johnson said as he fell back with the rear squad "I'll watch our asses."

Once they were set up the started moving down the hallways toward the lift to take them down to the airlock connecting their ship to the station. They came to hall way lined with windows just then Keys looked out and saw that the other station had repelled the covenant.

"Hey look the Malta has repelled her boarders." The Commander said as the squad stopped and looked at the covenant ships fleeing the other orbital station

"Alright" "now lets do the same." Was heard from the squad

Just then a blinding light burst from the Malta and it was scattered across earth's orbit. The squad just stared in horror.

"My god." The commander said in shock

"Alright let's move we need to get to the ship." Naruto said as he turned toward the way they had been heading.

They ran down the hall killing more and more covenant in their wake. Just then an elite swung its sword from inside a door way almost catching naruto who was closest to the door. Naruto stumbled back as it came around the corner and swung at him again missing him by inches. Naruto rolled back to his feet and squared off with the beast.

"Hold fire he's too close to Namikaze you may hit him with a ricochet off its shields." Kakashi said as they all kept a bead on the beast but didn't fire.

Just then the elite brought up its sword to slice down on naruto but he did something it didn't expect he ran right up to him shoving the muzzle of the shotgun into his gut and the buckshot from it ripped through his shields and armor as he felt it rip his guts to shreds and he keeled over dead.

"Gezz thanks for the help guys." Naruto spat out

"We didn't want to hit you with a stray round or a ricochet." Kakashi said

"Besides if you couldn't take down a simple elite with a shot gun at such close range there would be no point in me following under you would there." Sasuke smirked

"Fuck the both of you." Naruto said as he flipped them the bird "and fuck this coat." He said as he undid and took off his dress coat revealing his toned body and his nine tailed fox tattoo going from one shoulder across the back to the other. Hinata and the commander both had a slight blush go across their cheeks seeing him take off his coat.

"Damnt Namikaze will there be a mission you don't take off your cloths?" Sakura yelled

"Sorry can't move right in that thing and if I didn't take off my helmet on that last op I wouldn't be here for you to bitch at me about my wardrobe." Naruto shot back with a smirk

"Shut up the both of you. We need to keep moving, and I am gonna overlook the fact you ain't wearing an under shirt with that." Johnson yelled

"Oh sagmaj now and he gets all uppity about uniform regs when no one can even see it was wrong. Hey I'm also going commando under here wanta write me up for that to?" naruto shoots back

"There ain't no reg against that hell that is standard protocol what do you think I'm rocking? Hehe" Johnson chuckled

"Alright guess the green weenie hasn't completely corrupted you yet." Naruto chuckled as he turned and headed down the hall.

The squad moved down the hall till they came to a stairwell and followed it down but came under heavy fire as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"The air lock is right there." the commander said as she got behind a container for cover holding an M6C pistol

"Well almost there just need to get rid of the unwanted guests." Naruto said as he swung up and fired his shotgun into the chest of an elite "shield on blue guy down." He yelled as someone else hosed it with SMG fire and it died as its blood flew across the room.

"Hey chief could use your help over here." Johnson yelled to the chief who just came out from an adjacent room.

The chief looked over and charged in with his SMG clearing the area of all hostiles.

"Alright what's the sit rep on the rest of the station?" Johnson asked the chief as they walked up to him

"Station is over run, we've lost both the Malta and the Athens." The Chief began

"Jezz give us some good news or something." Naruto interrupted sarcastically

"And Cortana believes there is a bomb on the ship similar to the ones that took down the Malta and Athens that I am currently in route to defuse it." The Chief finished

"Ok you're not allowed to talk anymore." Naruto said as he turned around and followed the rest of the squad into the air lock.

"Alright do that chief and we will link up later." Johnson said as him and the commander followed naruto into the air lock

* * *

Naruto was running down the halls toward his pod bay when he saw a group of marines run by him toward the hanger bay getting ready to deploy.

"Hey boot." He yelled to any of them that would respond and got one to stop and look over at him

"Yes trooper?" The blacked haired brown eyed marine asked

"Catch." Naruto said as he tossed him the shotgun. "now go kill something with it." He said as turned and ran up to his pod bay.

He came in and saw most of his squad was already halfway changed over so he ran over to his pod and began throwing on his gear as well. Once he finished snapping on his chest plate and picking up his helmet Kakashi said "alright team leaders with me Johnson wants to see us up on the bridge."

"Alright." Naruto Asuma and Kurenai replied as they picked up their weapons and followed Kakashi as they felt the ship begin to move away from the docks

* * *

Up on the bridge the commander was sitting in the Captain's chair with Johnson standing next to her

"Bring us into low orbit over new Mombasa but not too close to that capital ship. Don't want her blowing us out of the sky." She ordered

"Yes ma'am." The red headed man sitting at the helm controls replied

"Ma'am do you want the archer missile pods prepped?" said the brown haired man sitting at the weapons controls asked

"Yes and warm up the MAC as well." She said "and navigation make sure you plot out escape vectors in case we need to get out in a hurry."

"Yes ma'am." A woman with blonde hair in four pony tails replied from the navigation station.

Just then the doors opened revealing four helljumpers.

"Ah bout time you guys got up here." Johnson said

"Sorry the squid at the front door said we weren't on the list." Naruto chuckled

"Yeah sure." Johnson said

"Well I would like to thank you personally for getting me to my ship safely." Keyes replied

"No problem ma'am." Kakashi replied

"Well need eyes on the ground you and the rest of your squad will go in with the chief to get find out what is going on down there." The commander ordered

"Yes ma'am is that all?" Kakashi asked

"Just one thing to Namikaze." She said as she turned toward naruto "I served under your father for a short while he was a great leader, and I am honored to have you on board."

"Thanks the same goes for yours, one of the few officers I respected. But just remember we are not defined by our fathers but by our own paths we walk." Naruto said.

"Thanks… I think." Keyes said with a bit of confusion on if it was an insult or complement

'_When the hell did you get all philosophical on me?' _the fox asked in his head in a shocked tone

"Well any way get to the hanger bay we will be picking up the Chief shortly…"keys began but was cut off by something hitting the ship.

"He flew pretty good… for a brick." Johnson chuckled

"Alright as soon as he is in the ship I will send him down to the hanger bay to link up with you. There will be three pelicans waiting for your along with a squad of marines." Keyes explained

"Roger that ma'am." Kakashi said as him and his three team leaders and Johnson turned and walked out the door and headed to get the squad and tell them the plan.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Day at the Beach

**CHAPTER 3 DAY AT THE BEACH**

**I don't own halo or naruto**

Naruto sat at his normal spot at back of the pelican with Sasuke behind him and Konohamaru on the other side with sakura behind him. Then Kurina's team sat behind them. Naruto looked out at the ocean passing underneath them thinking about the plan.

They had split off into three different pelicans. The chief and Johnson went in the first with two teams of Marines. The second pelican had Kakashi and Asuma's team with a team of Marines. Just then he heard the radio kick on.

"_It just keeps repeating Regret, Regret, Regret."_ Commander Keyes called over the radio

Then Johnson broken over the radio saying "_Dear humanity we regret being alien bastards, we regret coming to earth, we regret the corps. Just blew up our raggedy ass fleet."_

"_No sergeant Regret is a name. one of their hierarchics."_ Cortana corrected

'_Wait hierarch?'_ fox said in his head

'That's what the lady said.' Naruto replied in his head

'_The bastard that used me to wipe out your unit was a hierarchic.'_ The fox explained

This got Naruto's attention 'was it this one?' he asked suppressing his rage

'_Down boy. I understand how you feel I want that bastard dead just as much as you. But that bastard is the highest fucker they got and will be hard to get to.' _Fox explained

_ '_I will kill that bastard' Naruto claimed

'_Did you not hear me when I said highest fucking mother fucker he has the entire covenant army at the tip of his finger not to mention hundreds of those fuckers outside the windshield at his disposal'_ the fox replied

"I ain't scared of any amount of elites, grunts, jackals, hunters, and just point me in the direction of brutes." Naruto said out loud almost yelling then he turned his head and saw a scarab charging up its main cannon and firing "I fucking hate you." He sighed as the plasma impacted the pelican and it started to arc down

"Shit hold on!" Naruto yelled as the pelican barrel rolled throwing its passengers around. Then smashing into the beach.

"If you ain't dead sound off." Naruto yelled holding his head and steading himself on the edge of the crashed pelican bay

"Pilots are dead." Hinata called out

"Grab their tags and ammo." Kurina ordered as she made her way to the back of the pelican to Naruto "Better cover in those buildings"

"Agreed" Naruto said "Konohamaru on point!" he yelled at Konohamaru

"Roger." The fresh helljumper called as he jumped out of the downed pelican

The squad moved up the beach toward the highway. Konohamaru moved along a slab of broken concrete.

"Oh shit." He yelled as a beam of plasma nearly took off his head as "got a sniper top floor. Has me zeroed can't take the shot need a rabbit." He said to naruto who was right behind him

"Alright on three…. Three" Naruto said as he ran out toward a pile of concrete drawing the sniper from his original target. Konohamaru took this oprotunity and swung around the wall with his DMR and fired a single shot dropping the jackal with a single shot to the head.

"Nice shot." Naruto said as the teams caught up with him

"The hell was that stunt you're a team leader now and can't be throwing yourself in situations like that anymore. And making it even worse by jumping to three without a count he might not of been ready." Kurina berated

"Alright one I trust him with a shot like that well enough we have done it I don't even know how many times while in fox. Two if I go down I know Sasuke will be fine leading the team. Third Konohamaru." Naruto paused looking at him

"You never count." Konohamaru finished

"I understand he is new but me and him are closer then brothers and…" naruto was cut off as an energy sword erupted out of nowhere slashing for him but caught his SMG instead "shit!" he yelled from the ground and drew his pistol.

"Shit where is he?" kiba barked swinging his SMG around looking for the elite.

Just then something grabbed him from behind and he felt the heat of the plasma sword near his neck. The elite dropped its cloak as it roar at the rest of the hell jumpers that were surrounding it. "Damn't guys just take this bastard out." Kiba said out of breath from the grip of the elites hand around his throat.

"Don't worry this bastard will be dead soon enough." naruto said just as he said the elite tensed and released his grip and dropped his sword. Kiba stumbled away from the beast catching his breath as he looked behind him to see Sasuke standing there with his hidden blades extended and covered in blood.

"Damn, thanks Sasuke." Kiba exhaled

"Yeah sometimes it's nice having a spook on the team." Naruto chuckled

"Yeah even get you new toys." Sasuke replied back

"Alright if you two are done lolly gagging we need to get to that cover and call in for back up." Kurina said as she helped kiba up and made her way to the building.

"Alright fine." Naruto said as he motioned for his team to follow and they all jogged up as he hit his radio. "Cortana this is team one do you copy?"

_"Loud and clear team one whats your statues?"_ she replied back

"Pilots are dead got third team with us and moved into the buildings for cover. Took out a scout team so expecting company when they don't report in, even sooner if they had and told them about us." Naruto replied

_"Alright find a hole we are coming to you."_ Cortana ordered

"Roger that what happened to second and Kakashi?" naruto asked

"_They made it to the LZ and are waiting for us with the rest of the unit."_ Cortana informed him

"Alright just gotta fight our way through a horde of covenant and a scarab to get to them." Naruto chuckled to the rest of the team with just his team and kiba laughing at his joke

"So I suggest your team takes the high way side since that will be the most likely way any vics will come and you can set up kiba to cover that and we will take down any foot mobiles coming at us from the city." Naruto suggested to Kurina

"Agreed." She said him "alright kiba I want you on the second floor watching that high way for anything coming our way."

"Got it." Kiba said as he unstrapped the rocket launcher from his back and put it on to his shoulder.

"Shino go cover him." She said to their hacker and only got a slight nod as he followed him up.

"Hinata you're going to stick with me here on the bottom floor and cover the road from anything else that comes our way." Kurina called to her corpsmen.

"Roger" she said lightly as she moved over to a window as Kurina walked to another broken out window

"Alright Konohamaru get on the second floor and watch for snipers and don't get seen, and only take down snipers we will focus on any grunts jackals or elites that come our way." naruto said

"Hey I was trained by the best not to be seen." Konohamaru said with an exaggerated shrug as he turned to go up the stairs

"Yeah just hopping you would of learned more since then." Naruto called up to him

"Alright Sasuke you take the right side of the street Sakura you take the left I'll watch that court yard on the other side of the street, we just gotta hold out till back up arrives." Naruto said as they all got behind cover

"Right" they both said as they sighted in down the street.

"So Namikaze this Konohamaru is pretty legit then?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah he's a fox and has my complete faith." Naruto said with slight pain remembering his old unit "he was with me when we found our entire base wiped out. So yeah he is legit." He said the last part with a hint of anger

"Sorry but if you just him so much that is good enough for me." Sasuke replied

"Yeah same here." Sakura added

"_You guys do realize you have internal coms on right?"_ Konohamaru butted in over the radio

"Shut up boot noone cares." Naruto snapped with a smirk

"_Oh go fuck yourself ya fuckin lifer."_ Konohamaru snaps back with a surpressed chuckle

"Only cause is war will be the end of it." Naruto calls back with a half sad smile plastered on his face under his helmet

"_I'll see you on the other side and remember whoever is first has to get the beer."_ Konohamaru said

"Yeah I remember the deal." Naruto chuckles "Alright stay sharp I think I hear gun fire coming towards us" a few moments later they see the chief burst out from an ally on the other side of the courtyard across the street.

"Konohamaru cover the chief." Naruto called over the radio.

"We got grunts to the left." Sakura shouted

"Got jakals and an elite on the right." Shouted Sasuke

"Alright you two focus on them." Naurot said as he lined up his pistol and began picking off a few grunts that were following the chief. The chief ran across the street and helped in taking down the rest of the covenant that were converging on their position, when they heard Kiba's rocket launcher fire.

"We got a wraith over here!" kiba yelled from his second story position.

"We have the chief and are moving over to assist." Naruto called out as he entered the front of the building facing the beach.

"Alright!" she called back as she opened up with her SMG on a group of grunts. Just then the squad of grunt got torn to ribbons as a warthog came flying down the highway with its mounted gun firing into them. After that they watched as Kiba's second rocket hit the wraith sending it up on a plume of blue fire.

The squad moved out tow where the warthog had stopped as two more pulled up behind it. The occupants of all three vehicles dismounted and their leader walked up to the chief. "special delivery from Johnson."

"Thanks." The chief said to the marine then turned to the helljumpers. "Mount up and Namikaze your on point as my driver."

"Roger that. Konohamaru get on the turret." He yelled at the helljumper who was just coming down the stairs. Naruto pointed to the hog with the gauss on it, and Konohamaru ran toward it. "alright sakura you think you can keep up with my driving?"

"Hell no, no one can keep up with you but I'll try." She quipped

"Good Sasuke you gunner for her." Naruto said as he turned toward Sasuke

"What you're having the woman drive have you lost your mind?" sasuke shot back that just go him a death glare from Sakura from behind her visor.

"Better than the Asian." Naruto chuckled

"Oh fuck you." Sasuke retorted with the middle finger. "Besides this way I will get to slay more bodies." He said with sarcasm "Come on babe" he said to Sakura as he put an arm around her "You know I was only bullshitting about the driving thing right?...babe" he asked but didn't get a reply but couldn't see the smirk under her helmet as she broke away from his arm and got into the driver's seat "sakura?" he said in a bit of a whiny voice as he hopped up on the turret.

"So can they borrow Kiba." Naruto asked Kurina

"Yeah sure." Kurina said

"You mean I gotta be stuck with the love birds quariling you guys are just mean." Kiba whined as he turned and trotted over to the side seat of the hog

"Alright Shino get on the turret of the last hog Hinata you got shotgun" Kurina said as she jogged over to it and got in the driver's seat as naruto did the same for his hog

"Alright we are moving." Naruto called over the radio as he tore up the beach heading for the bridge.

The three hogs ripped across the beach along the city trying to find a way to the bridge when the chief saw a hole in the wall of the highway.

"There." the Chief called as he pointed toward the opening as Naruto turned into it

They had moved up the highway once they came across an off ramp they looked over and saw a group of covenant land transports that had also spotted them.

"Shit Konohamaru take out those bastards out!" Naruto yelled

"Got it." He said back as he fired his gauss cannon right in to the driver's seat and caused the entire thing to go up in flames, as the second one smashed into it also engulfing it in flames. The third one was able to turn away but caught a rocket from Kiba's launcher.

"Alright just a little further ." the chief said as they rounded a corner and saw the ramp leading up to the bridge but then they saw a covenant blockaid at the base of it waiting for them.

"Shit Sakura, Kurina wedge formation." Naruto called over the radio as the two other hogs fell off to the sides of him and everyone opened up on the blockaid turning the covenant that were there into a bloody burning mess.

Naruto's hog smashed through the barricade and started up the ramp where they were greeted by sunlight and catching sight of the ass end of the scarab heading across the bridge. The convoy pulled up to two Marines and the chief dismounted and walked over to them.

"Blew right through us fifty cal, rockets didn't do a thing." The female marine said as the chief approached her.

Just then a pelican with a scorpion tank in its under belly began to land. Once the scorpion tank was detached Johnson jumped out of the troop bay and walked over.

"What happened to the rest of your platoon?" Johnson asked the female Marine

"Wasted sarge." She reported

"And we will be to if we don't get the hell out of here." The other Marine said with fear in his voice as he tried to walk to the pelican.

"You hit Marine?" Johnson asked him as he grabbed his shoulder

"Then listen up, usually the good lord works in mysteries ways, but not today. This here is sixty six tons of straight up HE steel and DEVINE INTERVENTION! IF GOD IS LOVE THEN YOU CAN CALL ME CUPID" Johnson said as he turned toward the tank

"What about that scarab?" the female Marine asked

"We've all ran the simulations, their tough but they ain't invincible." Johnson said as he turned toward his pelican "stay with Master Chief he'll know what to do."

"Roger that sergeant." The female Marine replied

"_Thanks for the tank, he never gets me anything."_ Cortana replied

'_Oh you want a cookie?'_ the Fox replied over a secure channel to Cortana

_'And here I thought you would leave me alone.'_ Cortana replied with a sigh

'_I did for a while how long did you think I was gona stay quite?'_ the forerunner AI asked

_'Was hoping forever' _Cortana replied venomously

_'That hurts really it does.' _ the Fox said with fake hurt in his voice.

'Ok not meaning to butt in but will to just either do it already or shut the fuck up.' Came Naruto's voice

'_Naruto how the hell did you get on the frequency?' _the fox asked confused and embarrassed.

'Um hello same brain you hear what I think and vice versa remember?' Naruto asked sarcastically.

'_Right must of forgot to turn that off.' _ The fox said with a slight chuckle

'What do you mean shut it off you can turn it off you bas…' naruto began but was cut off.

'_Well that was a mood killer so later then?'_ the fox chuckled

_'There was no mood to kill. now get off my frequency!'_ Cortana yelled

_ 'Fine I'm going….bitch'_ the fox said and then he was gone

"TARD!" Naruto yelled out loud

"I know you are now stop talking to yourself before they throw you in the mad house" Konohamaru asked looking down from his turret.

"Shut up and watch out for covies." Naruto said as he looked over and saw the Marine that was trying to get out of there jump in his passenger seat with a rocket launcher, he then hit the gas and got behind the tank.

As they approached the top of the bridged a pair of phantoms came in from their left carrying wraiths.

"Focus fire on the phantom." Naruto yelled out as the scorpion already began to fire and Konohamaru fired both impacting the same sending it and its cargo up in flames but the second phantom was able to drop off its wraith and escaped

"Shit. Incoming mortars!" Naruto yelled as the wraith launched a ball of plasma toward them. "hang on!" naruto swirved just in time to move to avoid the plasma.

"HOLY SHIT!" the Marine in the passenger seat yelled as the plasma almost engulfed them

"Chief cover me." Naruto called over the radio as he gunned the engine and tore up toward the wraith "Get some fire on that thing!" he yelled as he tried to swing behind the wraith

"got it." Konohamaru called back as he fired the Gauss into the front of wraith putting a huge dent in its armor. "Bitch is thick." Just then a rocket from from the passengers' seat impacted its armor but still didn't kill it and the wraith turned to face its opponent and charged its weapon. Just then it blew up from behind erupting in flames.

"What the shit?!" yelled the passanger. Just then the scorpion tank rolled up the hill

"Damn't Namikaze stop doing crazy shit like that." Kurina said as she pulled up next to his hog

"Really cause it looks like we are gona need some of that crazy shit about now." Naruto said motioning toward the other side of the bridge where they saw two wraiths with other foot mobiles around them and six ghosts headed toward them.

"Ok maybe a little crazy wouldn't hurt." Kurina replied as Naruto gunned it and tore off toward the ghosts.

Naruto's hog was followed on each side by the other two hogs as the chief stayed back and provided covering fire with the scorpion. Naruto's hog was the first to fire at the incoming ghosts. Konohamaru fired the first shot at the lead ghost destroying it as his passenger launched a rocket sending the second ghost up in flames. Once those two had been destroyed the other two hogs opened up with their machine guns tearing the rest of the small alien vehicles to pieces. This allowed them to get off the bridge. naruto began to circle around one of the wraiths with his gauss cannon as they both turned toward him and both blew up at the same time one from kiba's rocket launcher and the other from the Chiefs scorpion. The squad met up at the opening of the tunnel after clearing the rest of the covenant from the bridge.

"_Alright the company is waiting for us at the other end of this tunnel."_ Cortana informed them

"Alright let's take this slow chief you take point with the scorpion, and we will fall in behind you." Kurina said

The chief just nodded his head as he moved along with the female Marine sitting on one of the caterpillar tracks with her SMG up and ready to take down any enemies. They moved in without any difficulty till they started to hear plasma and gun fire coming from around the corner

"_Hold up."_ The chief calls over the radio "_Namikaze go up and check out whats around that corner take your dismount and the one on the scorpion."_

"Roger that." Naruto replies back then looks over at the marine in his passenger seat and says "well lets go check it out." And jumps out of the driver's seat and the Marine dismounts as well.

Naruto begins to walk toward the corner of the tunnel silently as the two marines fall in behind him. Once they get to the corner Naruto peeks around and sees a gate almost closed but still open at the center with flashes of gun fire comeing from inside and a group of covenant firing plasma at the gap.

"Alright we have about a dozen or so grunts and three split chin minors. I suggest we bring up the chain guns and mow them down." Naruto reported

"_Roger that we are moving up." _Kurina responded as he heard the engines from the hogs rev up and swing around the corner and begin to rip apart the covenant with its mounted guns.

As they tore through the covenant naruto got back to his hog and jumped back in the driver's seat and drove up to the rest of them and over to the gate. When they got to the gate they we welcomed by a marine coming down the ramp

"God it's good to see you thought we were fucked back there." the marine said out of breath as the chief rolled up with the scorpion.

"Can you get this gate open." The chief asked as he walked toward them from the scorpion

"Negative controls got destroyed in the fight and its stuck halfway. But you might be able to squeeze those hogs through if you drive up the side walk over here then up through the pipe on the right." The marine informed him

"Alright." The chief said and looked over at naruto who just went back over to his hog to bring it over as well as the rest of the drivers

_"We are trying to link up with Kilo Company any idea how they are doing?"_ Cortana asked the marine

"Shitty ma'am we were sent from baker to close up this gate we are that are left of the platoon that was sent." The Marine replied gesturing toward the one other Marine with him

"_Very well come with us and we will get you back to your company."_ Cortana replied as Naruto drove his hog up on to the side walk and over toward the pipe followed by the other three

Naruto got out of his hog and walked back over to the chief and asked "what's the plan?"

"Take your team ahead up this pipe and we will be just behind with the hogs." The chief said

"Alright, hey Uchiha, Doc, Konohamaru dismount we're on recon." Naruto yelled as he turned around and spotted a weapons rack with some battle rifles. He walked over toward it and picked one out along with some ammo. He then jogged over to his waiting team at the pipe.

"Alright back to doing what we do best." Konohamaru chuckled. As he took point heading up the pipe after a few meters they could see daylight ahead. Once they made it to the opening of the pipe the stopped and crawled ahead for a better look.

"Chief at the end of the pipe there is a good ten foot drop leading into a circular court yard with about a dozen covies." Naruto radioed back

"_Roger that."_ The chief replied

"It looks like me and my team will be able to move around and take out their snipers and give you some cover for you to launch out of the pipe causing some chaos and we will take care of the grunts if you and the hogs work on the elites." Naruto explained

"_Sound like a plan we will wait for your signal."_ The chief replied

"Roger." Naruto finished on the radio "Alright Konohamaru you take Sakura and take out the guy on the left me and I'll take Sasuke and head right, and remember 'silently' take him out"

"Got it" Konohamaru replied as he moved toward the left side of the pipe

"Hey why does the rook, take Sakura?" Sasuke asked getting a bit protective

"Cause one it is a shorter distance between here and the jackal on the left and sakura doesn't have the experience in stealth to move as far to the one on the right, we are the two best at stealth so we will take it down." Naruto explained "How bout you trust me on this and not question my orders constantly."

"Right makes sense." Sasuke replied as apologetically as he could muster

"Don't worry your girlfriend is in good hands ain't the first time he has covered her ass." Naruto said with a chuckle that made both Sasuke and Sakura blush under their helmets but just confused Konohamaru then the two love birds as well

"Wait what you 'it ain't the first time?'" they all said together

"Remember what you asked me back on the covenant ship about your dream?" Naruto replied that made her look over at Konohamaru

"Wait you mean he?" Sakura began

"You heard me say he was my spotter didn't you? Who else would be with me on a scout mission." Naruto replied

"Ok what the fuck you going on about bro?" Konohamaru jumped in

"Remember back on proxy early on when we were searching for survivors those two girls we picked up what where their hair colors." Naruto replied

"Bleach blond and pi…" Konohamaru began but then relized it "you mean this is one of them?"

"Yep and Ino was the other one." Naruto replied

"Small fucking verse ain't it?" Konohamaru replied with a smirk

"Alright enough chit chat. We got a job to do." Naruto said as he pointed at the jackal and Konohamaru just nodded as he watched the elite pace around the center platform. They watched as the two moved over to cover. As they moved over Naruto and Sasuke waited to make their move.

"Hey Namikaze what you mean by that?" Sasuke asked

"Ain't the time for this, but short version, when me and Konohamaru were on proxy we saved Sakura and Ino from a group of brutes." Naruto replied

"But how did you figure that out?" Sasuke asked

"Like I said short version, now move." Naruto said as he shot out of the pipe toward some rocks then followed by a stunned Sasuke who decided it wasn't time for asking about it. They moved quietly toward the Jackal and quickly silenced him with a knife across the neck.

"Alright Konohamaru you in passion?" Naruto asked the other team and just received a green light in his HUD

"Chief we are in possession remember focus on the elites and turrets we will take down the small fries." Naruto called over the radio

"_Roger."_ The chief replied back over the radio as three wart hogs burst from the pipe and landed in the circle courtyard, and began firing on the covenant on the center platform taking down the elite with a gauss round. After a few minutes the area was clear of covenant when two hogs burst from the opening on the far side of the courtyard being chased by a group of ghosts

"Shit new targets!" The chief yelled as everyone turned their guns on them and tore them apart but they were soon followed by a wraith.

"Shit move it." Kurina called out as the hogs took off. "Someone get behind that damn thing!"

No one could get close to it, naruto and Sasuke just gave each other a look and began to run across the raised platform they had been sitting in and headed toward the wraith. They snuck in behind it staying in its blind spot and dodging friendly rounds and jumped on the back of the wraith together and both grabbed a plate and pulled with all they had and ripped it off and prepped a grenade each and tossed them in to the hole. They jumped off the wraith and hauled ass out of there as it erupted into flames launching them across the field and rolling across the ground.

The hogs drove over to them and the chief got out of his hog to check them when naruto shot straight up into a sitting position yelling "WOOOOOOOOOO! That was awesome, can I ride it again?"

"Should of known." Kiba smirked letting out a breath

"Something like that won't take him down, hell covenant dropped a building on his ass and walked away with a busted leg." Konohamaru chuckled as him and Sakura came up to the rest of the group. this just got him a few awkward stares. "what guys harder to kill then a damn cockroach."

"No, don't mind me just pay attention to the dobe." Sasuke said as he pushed himself off the ground and stood up and checked his weapon and himself.

"The fuck does that even mean?" naruto said as he got up as well

"Dumbass." Sasuke smirked

"Well why didn't you just say that?" naruto replied

"Fine, dumbass." Sasuke shot back

"Go fuck yourself damn emo fuck." Naruto shot back as it looked like they were about to fight

"Yep they both fine." Kiba laughed

"Hey thanks for savin our asses back there we got cut off from our unit and trying to get back to it." The staff sergeant who was driving the gauss that came in said

"Who are you trying to link up with?" the Chief asked

"Kilo Company." The Staff Sergeant replied

"Aright take us there we need to link up with them as well." The chief said

"Good to hear it." The Staff Sergeant replied as he walked back to his hog but was beaten to the drivers seat by naruto

"Sorry Staff Sergeant but this I gotta drive kinda my thing." Naruto said as Sasuke got on the gauss cannon.

"Let him drive he is good at it." The Chief said as he went to his hog.

"Psychotic but good." Kiba laughed as his hog drove by them. Which just gave the staff sergeant a bad feeling down in his gut. The convoy got going around the corner and found themselves on a road way leading toward. As they approached their destination they began to hear plasma and gun fire. They rounded the next corner and found a building being pounded by half a dozen ghosts and three wratihs

_"Namikaze focus on the far wraith I'll take the center kiba try and hit that close one now everyone else focus on the ghosts."_ The chief called over the radio

"Got it chief" naruto said as he speed past the first wraith as Kiba's rocket destroyed it causing the other two to face the new threat. The third wraith had fully come to face them and naruto just kept it full throttle toward it.

"Are you insane turn you can't play chicken with a wraith!" the Staff Sergeant in the passenger seat yelled as he kept barreling toward it

"Watch him and hold on." Sasuke said as he gripped the gauss cannon as tight as he could

Just then a ball of plasma erupted from the tanks cannon and began to head straight at them. Just as it was about to hit them naruto swirved to the side avoiding the ball of plasma and flew past the wraith hitting his emergency brake swing around behind the wraith giving Sasuke a perfect shot at its unprotected back making the tank erupt in flames. Naruto then speed off towards the remaining ghosts and help finished them off and stopped in front of the building the covenant had been attacking.

The moment he stopped the staff sergeant jumped out of the hog and began to puke. "Told you good but psychotic." Kiba said as he walked past him into the building. Just then he saw a pair of green armored boots in front of him and looked up at the Spartan.

"I need to meet with the officer in charge." The Chief replied

"Right." The staff sergeant said as he got up and looked over at one of the marines. "Hey Perez where the C.O. at."

"Dead." The marine replied

"Damn't who's left in charge?" the Staff Sergeant asked

"Lieutenant Parisa." Perez answered

"Where is she?" the Staff Sergeant asked

"Up at the CP." Perez answered

"Alright take the Spartan over to her." the Staff Sergeant replied

"Roger that." Perez said then turned toward the chief. "this way."

The chief followed him up into the building followed by the helljumpers when they got there they saw a female Lieutenant with bluish black hair going over a data pad, then pulling something out if a pouch and looked at it. That was when he noticed it was a personal item.

"Ma'am you shouldn't…" the chief began but stopped as he noticed it was a picture.

"You good chief?" naruto asked and that got the Lieutenant's attention

"Oh chief." She said as a blush came to her face looking up at the Spartan. "Sorry… I shouldn't of brought it with me." She said as she shoved it back into her pouch. "its just kinda like a lucky charm. He saved my life once" she explained as her eyes drifted off to a distant memory, just after he promised to marry me and always protect me. I still hold him to it even though he died shortly after this was taken. But it still feels like he is watching over me."

"You don't bring personal items…" the chief began but was cut off by her

"I know maybe I can get Davis to hack my TACPAD and make it my back ground." She replied

"Horse shit." Naruto said that just a confused look from the Lieutenant "It's stuff like that that anchors us to our humanity reminds us why we fight." Naruto said as he pulled out his tags showing them a crystal that was attached to it "I got this from a kid that died savin my ass, and I where it to honor him and remind myself why I fight. So I say no matter what higher ups say when your down in the shit would you rather have some issued piece of gear that means nothing or something to remind you why you do it."

"Kid makes a good point." Parisa replied

'_Seriously when the hell did you get all philosophical and shit.'_ The fox asked

"Yeah but he has also been busted down for that give no fucks attitude," A voice said from across the room that drew everyones attention over revealing it to be Kakashi "and where the hell is your SMG?

"So it's a fair guess to say these are your troopers?" she asked

"That they are." Kakashi confirmed

"Hey all I am saying is our personal things like that drive us to fight harder." Naruto said "I ain't saying to go punch an officer in the face or nothing, and as I for the SMG elite cut it in half." Which just received a confused look from Parisa. "Just never forget his name and he will be with you no matter where you are." He finished

"John will always have a special place in my heart and will always be with me in that sense." Parisa replied

_'Wait what?'_ the fox said in Naruto's head

'Did she just… no way.' naruto thought as he took a glance over the chief who was a stone cold statute as always 'could she mean?'

'_Maybe I did sense his vitals spike a little when he saw the pick and you heard him stutter after he saw it.'_ The fox said

'Wait how can monitor him?' naruto asked

_'Hey he monitors us only fair I monitor him.'_ The fox replied

'You know what I don't even want to know.' Naruto replied

"So chi…" Naruto began

"Whats the plan ma'am" the Chief cut off Naruto

"Right I had heard that a scarab was in town so I have a scorpion in route it should be arriving soon if that doesn't work we will try to lure it into the aqueducts for an ambush." Parisa explained

"Roger." The chief said

"I will coordinate from here I need you to link up with sergeant Banks outside on the…" she was cut off as the felt the building shake. "shit its here go to the balcony link up with Banks he will tell you the rest."

"Got it" the chief said as he went out the door followed by the rest of the hell jumpers

They came out side and found Asuma alongside sergeant Banks and a scorpion being dropped off on a set of stairs.

"Shit when I asked for reinforcments I didn't think they would send a Spartan." Banks replied as the scarab turned the corner and the scorpion fired a round into its eye but it wasn't fazed as it fired its main cannon destroying the tank.

"You see this look its terror!" yelled Perez as the scarab began to walk towards them

"Marine did I give you permission to bitch?" sergeant banks yelled as Choji began to fire his machine gun at the scarab, it then began to climb over the building they were in. "THIS THING IS REALLY STARTING TO PISS ME OFF!" Banks yelled

"Let's go kill us a scarab" Banks yelled as the chief and the helljumpers began running up the stairs

They ran through the building and came out on the far side and found themselves on a catwalk over looking aqueducts that the scarab just began walking through it.

"Take down those fuckers on top." Naruto yelled as he fired down on to the scarab killing a jackal. Then Choji opened up with his machine gun tearing the rest of the covenant on the top of the to bits. Just then the chief launched himself from the catwalk and landed on the scarab "hey you ain't leaving me behind" naruto yelled as he jumped along with the chief. When he landed he rolled and then got back on to his feet with his shotgun up and ready.

"Ok I knew Namikaze was athletic and shit but that was a good ten foot." Konohamaru said dumbfounded

The rest stare at naruto shaking their heads all thinking the samething. 'He has that AI and doesn't want people to know yet he pulls this shit.'

Naruto followed the chief down into the control room of the scarab with his shot gun up, just then a silver elite with a sword lunged at him but was quickly brought down by a single buckshot to the chest. "Got one." Naruto yelled when he felt something something hit him from behind and pin him to the ground

"Now you die filthy human." The elite hissed as it brought its sword up to strike down on him but its hand was stopped by a huge hand that pulled it back an through the elite across the room slamming it into the controls electrifying it to death

"Thanks chief." Naruto said as he got off the ground

"You got C4?" the chief asked

"Always." Naruto said as he pulled out a small brick of C4 from one of his rear pouches. He then took the explosive and attached it to the power core and ran to the top where the chief had already set up some repel ropes for them to get down. They slide down the ropes and got to cover as naruto detonated the explosive destroying the giant machine

"Well that takes care of that." Naruto said as a pelican landed in front of them

"Chief rest of the squad is loaded up we are headed to get that son of a bitch prophet" Johnson yelled from the pelican and the two boarded the bird

Just then both the squad and the chief got a radio call in their helmets "_this is Lieutenant Parisa thanks for the help with that scarab couldn't of done it without you guys."_

"So whats you next move there LT?" naruto replied

_"We are to try and hold but fall back to Voi if we cant good luck to you your gonna need it."_ Parisa replied

"Well good luck to you as well and always remember why you fight and your guardian will always watch over you." Naruto said as he looked over at the chief who just stared at him. "what?"

"Just wondering when you got all philosophical on us." The chief replied and made the who pelican erupt in laughter

"Holy shit the chief made a joke, hey get Satan on the phone I think Hell just froze over." naruto replied

"_Thanks."_ The chief said over a private channel with Naruto

"Hey we all need something to fight for other than orders and humanity, we need our own fuel to drive us now you have it." Naruto said as they flew towards the ship

* * *

On the bridge of the ship commander Keyes sat on the bridge watching the covenant flag ship they were about to invade when her com buzzed

"Send it." She replied

"We're all here ma'am" Johnsons voice came over the radio

"Roger thank you. Alright let's do this." She said aloud

"Ma'am slip space rupture of the ship's bow its gona jump inside the city." He navigations officer called out

"Shit get as close as you can to it we are gonna hitch a ride." Miranda ordered "Hang on everyone we are going to slip space." She called over the intercom as the ship fired its engines to get next to the covenant cruiser

* * *

In the hanger bay naruto and the gang were getting off the pelican when they heard the intercom say they were going into slipspace

"What the hell we are still inside the city?" naruto said as they felt the ship increase speed and then the familiar feeling of slip space.

**END CHAPTER 3**

A/N

Alright wanted to get through two missions at once since those two pretty much one long mission. Well as always please read and review


	4. Delta Halo

A/N alright I know its been awhile but been doing the college thing so haven't had much time to work on it hopefully you like it. Remember to review when done

**CHAPTER 4 DELTA HALO**

The squad walked into their pod bay for further orders.

"So what the hell happened back there?" kiba asked as he sat down and took of his helmet

"_Seems like the covenant decided to get out and make a slipespace ju_mp inside the city."The fox said as he appeared in his fox form on Naruto's data pad that was attached to his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Konohamaru said as he took a step back "you have an A.I.?"

"Oh right you don't know well long story short you remember that E.M.P. that hit us on proxy?" naruto asked with a sad look

"How could I forget had to dig you ass out from under a goddamn building then we got back to base and well you remember." Konohamaru said holding back a tear

"Well apparently that crystal they used was an A.I. from and ancient civilization, and when they used it to as an E.M.P. but when they did the little fuck jumped through my listening device and went into my brain. Now he I am stuck with him in my head." Naruto said "so might as well get introductions out of the way Konohamaru this is Kurama or just Fox for short."

"Alright hey." Konohamaru replied

_"I have gone through this guy's memories and you seem like a decent fighter, and he holds you in high regard. So any questions?"_ the fox asked

"Just one." Konohamaru said

_"What is it?"_ the Fox asked

"What does, the fox say?" Konohamaru asked with a smirk that just made everyone else chuckle

_" 'Fuck you' that's what the fox says. Definitely just like his memories a smart ass."_ The fox said as he went into his human avatar form, wearing the hell jumper gear without a helmet and a long cloak and his color being all orange.

_"Prepare to exit slipspace everyone to your stations."_ The ships intercom system buzzed

"Their playing our song everyone to your pods." Kakashi said as everyone double checked their weapons and ammo and got in their pods "And Namikaze don't lose or destroy this one." Kakashi said as he handed Naruto a new silenced SMG

"No promises." Naruto said as he grabbed the weapon and put it in the weapons holder of his drop pod.

* * *

On the bridge Commander Keys looked over her bridge crew as they hitched a ride with the covenant cruisers jump into slipspace, in doing so they sent their systems through a hell storm.

"Ma'am seems as if we are coming out of slipspace." The blonde called from the navigation station

"Thanks Temari." Keys said

"In three two…" Temari began a count down. "one." She said as everyone lurched forward from the exiting of slip space

"Report." Keys ordered

"Both engines have spun to zero we're drifting." Said the red head at the first officers chair.

"Thanks Gara" Keys replied "what about weapons Kankuro." She ordered

"Main archer pods are cold I'll have to rekey the system." The brunette at the weapons station replied.

"Alright get a visual up I want to see where we are." Keys said "sorry for the quick jump sergeant."

"_I'm good, chief?"_ Johnson replied

"_We're fine."_ Cortana responded

"Ma'am there is an object coming into view now." Gara said as a screen showed another halo ring on the monitor

"Cortana what am I looking at?" Keys asked

_"That is another Halo."_ Cortana responded

"_Ahah say what?!"_ Johnsons voice coughed over the radio

"So this is what my father found." Keys said out loud but more to herself. "I thought halo was some type of super weapon."

"_It is if activated this ring will cause destruction on a galactic scale"_ cortana replied

"I want all information on the first halo topography, schimatics, everything I don't care if I have the clearance or not." Keys ordered

"_Yes ma'am." _Cortana replied

"Where is our target?" keys asked Gara

"The enemy ship has stopped above the ring we are going to pass right over it." Gara responded

"Perefect knowing what we do about this ring it is even more important we capture the Prophet of Regret, find out why he came to earth why he came here." Keys said "chief take your team hell jump set up a landing zone. Johnson load up two flights of pelicans follow them in."

_"Aye aye ma'am"_ Johnson replied

"I am going to keep a low profile till I can fly and fight again, so once you leave the ship you're on your own." Keys replied

"_Understood"_ chief replied over the radio

* * *

_ "You guys get all that?"_ the chief called over the radio

"Hell yeah this is my favorite part." Naruto called back over the radio

"_Why do you always get so excited about this."_ Kiba called over his radio

"Why not the adrenaline rush is awesome." Naruto responded joyfully as he felt his pod disengage getting ready to launch, then he felt his pod release and felt the sensation of free fall. "yeeeaaaaah!" He yelled

_"Namikaze you and your team follow me in the rest of the squad stick with you teams and look for other places to land I don't want us all pinned down in the same place. But stay close."_ The Chief called over the radio.

_"Roger"_ was heard over the radio from all the other teams, as they hit their boosters breaking away from the formation.

Naruto's team stayed with the chief as they broke through the atmosphere. Just before landing naruto began to see plasma fire fly past his pod "incoming fire evasive maneuvers!" Naruto called over his radio.

As the pods started to maneuver with their boosters then broke too far away from each other and the formation was spread out too far, as the pods landed

Naruto's pod was the first to hit the ground and he started to engage the covenant the moment his pod door blew opened. Just then he looked up and saw a turret firing down at something too his left. He was in position just under. He looked down and saw a few plasma grenades attached to the belt of the grunt he just killed. He grabbed them and activated one and threw it straight up hitting the grunt in the head, with it and it stuck.

"Ahahhahah, get it off." The grunt screamed as it tried to get off the turret but it detonated destroying the turret along with the grunt. Just then the Chief and Konohamaru came running up from the ridge below

"Hey where Sasuke and Sakura?" naruto asked them

"They ain't with you?" Konohamaru asked running up to the edge of the rocks and began to fire at the covenant

"Sasuke, Sakura come in." naruto called over the radio but got nothing "I say again Sasuke Sakura come in

Just then he heard static come over the radio "_Nam…I ha.. sakura… me we got sep… in drop we are… ridge n… bridge."_

"Say again you came in broken barely readable." Naruto said "fucking hell damn mountains playing hell with our com." Naruto called to the chief

"I am getting the ship just fine" the chief called

"Must be internals only then." Naruto said back

"_I say again we go… drop… other side of ridg… near… bridge."_ sasuke said again

"Sounds like they are near a bridge." naruto said

"Think I saw one on the other side of the ridge there when we dropped in." Konohamaru called

"We will be heading that way once we clear this place tell them to hold tight we will pick them up on the way." chief said

"Got it." Naruto said as he touched the side of his helmet to activate his radio "Sasuke stay put we will come to you."

"_Roger staying… of sight… ll pick up."_ Sasuke replied

'Alright good just do that ONI sneaky shit and we will come for you.' Naruto thought to himself as he ran up to the chief. "Alright they staying put till we can get to them lets not make them wait to long."

"Right." Konohamaru said as he shot a grunt in the face with his DMR, Naruto and the chief bolted out from their position and each got behind a different rock and began engaging. Covering each other as they moved up to the ancient looking stone building the covenant had occupied. Once they made it to the building they each took a side of the door and the chief raised his battle rifle then pointed at himself and held up one finger then pointed at naruto and held up two fingers. At this naruto nodded then the chief swung in to the door followed closely by naruto as the chief went right shooting into a jackal as naruto unloaded his SMG into an elite splattering blood all over the place.

"Left side clear" naruto called

"Right side clear" the chief replied they then searched the rest of the building to find it was empty. "Landing zone is clear bring it down Johnson." The chief called over the radio

"_Roger that, in route."_ Johnson replied over the radio

"Konohamaru come on up to the building its all clear." Naruto said as he headed down stairs

"_Roger."_ Konohamaru replied over the radio

As Naruto and the Chief walked out of the building Konohamaru was running up to them and a pelican was dropping of a hog for them.

"Namikaze driver's seat Konohamaru gunner." The chief said as he walked over to the hog once he got in he pulled a rocket launcher out from behind his seat and sat down in the passenger's seat as naruto threw it in gear and ripped down the valley toward the bridge the rest of the team was near.

Naruto had the hog going as fast as he could while maneuvering in the canyon just then the turret began to fire tearing apart some jackals that had appeared in front of them. Naruto turned a tight corner hitting his emergency brake sliding around the corner and burst out to a drop off as he slamed on the brakes again and slide to the side stopping just before going off the edge. Then they say the view of a giant lake that could be considered a sea.

"Wow it's almost like a postcard." Konohamaru said with awe.

"Yeah dear Johnson kicking ass in outspace wish you were here." naruto chuckled

"_I heard that JACKASS."_ Johnson yelled over the radio

"And?" naruto laughed as he hit the gas again and started toward the bridge again.

Meanwhile two helljumpers sat inside a small outcropping of rocks on a hill overlooking the bridge and its facility.

"Damn where the hell is Namikaze?" Sakura said as she checked her watch

"It's only been ten minutes." Sasuke said next to her

"Try getting them on the radio again." Sakura said

"I already told you the cliffs are playing hell with our comms I haven't been able to reach Kakashi or any of the other teams since we landed. So just calm down knuckle head will get here soon enough" Sasuke said

"Sorry it's just this waiting with probably a platoon of covenant down there hoping they don't find us till we get some support." Sakura said

"Don't worry I been in situations like this before, I was an ONI infiltrator remember, but it was innies I was hiding from, and hell both Konohamaru and Knuckle head were snipers I am sure they lost count of how many times this has happened to them." Sasuke grinned

"That's just it you three have been doing this for a long time you gotta remember this is really only my fifth time doing this, and hell the first two were just a quick extraction mission and the fourth was that quick mission on earth." Sakura said

"But you got a team to make up for those short comings. Consider yourself lucky you got the most combat experience out of the squad in your team. Due to the demand of more helljumpers they are letting people go straight into jump school to fill in those positions just be happy you got some experience." Sasuke said as he put a hand on her shoulder just then he heard something over the radio

"_…Kicking ass in outer space wish you were here."_ Naruto's voice crackled over the radio

_"I heard that_ _JACKASS" _came Johnsons voice

"_And?"_ Naruto responded

"Namikaze can you hear me?" Sasuke called over the radio.

"_Uchiha that you?"_ came naruto's voice

"Yeah you almost here?" Sasuke asked but as he asked he saw a hog fly out from the path hugging the cliff.

"_You could say that."_ Naruto replied as he tore down the hill and swung around the back side of the compound the bridge was being controlled

"Well better get down there." Sasuke said to Sakura as he lifted up his SMG and began running down the hill where the hog had pulled to a stop in front of the entrance of the compound.

Sasuke and Sakura ran up to the Spartan and two helljumpers who were already stacked on the door ready to make entry. The moment they got behind the stack the chief moved into the door and brought his SMG up killing a grunt as naruto followed right behind killing an elite as the rest of the team followed them into the compound. Once it was cleared they began to look for a control pad for the bridge.

"Hey fox where the hell is the controls for this damn thing." Naruto asked out loud as the AI appeared on Naruto's data pad on his shoulder

"_Try the second floor facing the bridge should have big window in front of it."_ Fox replied sarcastically

"Alright" Naruto said as he walked up to the second floor and found the control pad, and activated at the bridge. As Naruto walked down the ramp back down to the first floor he walked up to the chief standing at the door.

"_You know you keep appearing on his should someone will found out your in his head."_ Cortana said over the private comm.

"_I'll just make sure I don't do it in front of someone who will rat us out but I'm pretty sure we can trust the squad."_ The fox said defensively

"Enough let's go they should be dropping of the tank any minute." The chief said as he walked out of the compound where Sasuke and Sakura were waiting and watching the pelican drop off the tank.

"You know I get the impression she doesn't like you." Naruto chuckles

_"I know isn't it so much fun."_ The fox chuckled

"Wait did he say tank?" Naruto said as he ran out of the compound to see a tank infront of the rest of the team "oh hell yeah can't wait to get behind the wheel of that."

"Sorry, chief already called it." Sasuke said as the chief was already climbing into the driver seat.

"Fine but I'm driving the hog." Naruto said as he walked over toward it

"Shotgun." Sasuke called out

"Shotgun,fuck" Konohamaru replied immediately after Sasuke.

"Then where the hell am I gonna sit?" Sakura asked

"You could always sit on my lap." Sasuke teased

"Oh ha ha funny. But seriously" Sakura replied

"Go sit on the tank we want you as protected as possible in case one of us gets hit you can patch us up." Naruto said as he got into the driver's seat.

"Besides do you honestly want to be in a hog that Naruto is driving?" Sasuke joked

"Yeah you got a point." Sakura said as she jogged over to the tank.

"Hey what's wrong with my driving?" naruto replied "and what did I say about using my first name."

"Hey we been through enough shit we should be on first name basis, that and I know it will get on your nerves." Sasuke laughed as Naruto hit the gas throwing the laughing Uchiha into his seat as he reached for something to steady himself.

The hog pulled out across the bridge kicking up the covenant for the tank to take down. As they pushed further inland the continued the tactic of naruto taking the hog into the area and getting the covenant to follow him out and get wiped out by the tank. after a while they made it to the largest of the acient temple looking compounds where they began to hear gun fire.

"Sounds like someone is having a party without us." Naruto joked when he heard his radio crackle

"_Anybody read me?"_ came Kakashi's voice over the radio

"Yeah Kakashi its Namikaze." Naruto replied

_"Oh good we have been pinned since we made land fall, and our radios have been on the fritz."_ Replied Kakashi

"Yeah these canyons have been playing hell with the coms since we landed as well. What's your pos rep?" Naruto replied as he jumped a small ramp

"_I just saw your hog jump something we are just on the other side of the temple to your right."_ Replied Kakashi.

Naruto turned down a small tunnel under the temple leading to the other side with the turret firing on the covenant who had taken cover from rest of the squad on the other side of the temple. The hog whipped around and up a few ramps and found itself sitting in front of an area that dipped down on the left with portable energy shields preventing him from moving forward.

"Konohamaru work on those shields you give it enough they will fail, focus on the ones with elites behind them and we'll work on the rest." Naruto ordered

"Got it." Konohamaru called back as he was already opening up on the closest energy shield

"Sasuke on me." Naruto said as he jumped out of the hog and ran over to the right where a small path over looked the lower area with shields

"On your ass." Sasuke said as he followed him

They moved up and began to take out the grunts and jackals that were hiding behind the shields while Konohamaru dealt with the elites. Once it was cleared out the moved up to a door leading into the temple and stayed there with their guns trained on it till the rest of the squad along with the chief caught up with them.

"Sit rep." Kakashi said as he came up to naruto's team

"Pushed them back only place they could be coming from" Naruto said

"Alright let's move" the chief said as he walked up behind the squad with Sakura

Naruto and sasuke moved through the door which led to a small U shaped room and into an open area garden with a slope heading toward the opposite wall. As they were moving up the hill plasma began to fire down on them

"Contact!" naruto yelled as everyone got behind cover "top of the hill one elite, two jackals, four grunts." He yelled out as they returned fire after a few moments the squad was at the top of the hill with the dead covenant laying on the ground bleeding

"Yeah who's king of the mountain now bitch." Kiba laughed as he kicked one of the dead elites

"Let's move." Kakashi said as he began to walk down a narrow canyon following naruto's team and the chief.

"Right behind you." Asuma called

They moved down the canyon to find themselves standing on top of a water fall where they could see an area filled with covenant.

"Hey get Shikamaru and Choji up here" Kakashi called said as he looked back as Sikamaru and Choji came running up and took a knee with the rest of the forward team "alright Shikamaru focus on elites, Konohamaru focus on Jackals then work the grunts, chief the same as Konohamaru jackals then grunts, Choji just focus on suppression keep their heads down while they pick them off if you see any targets of opportunity take it." He whispered to them as everyone nodded and began to move out across the edges of the water fall. Once everyone was in position Kakashi gave the order to Shikamaru. When he fired a red armored elites head was blown apart and then everyone else began to fire on the confused jackals and grunts. Just then then began to hear a weird buzzing sound coming from above them

"Shit buggers!" naruto yelled as he looked up and saw the insect drones coming over the top of the cliffs around them. Naruto and the rest of the squad rasied their weapons and opened up on the drones. "Fuck it." Naruto said as his SMG went dry and he dropped it then pulled out his shot gun and began blasting away at the ones that got to close. After a few minutes all of the covenant where dead and they were surrounded by dead insects. "damn't where is a can of raid when you need it." Naruto complains as he reloads his shotgun and puts it back in its holster on his back, and picks up his SMG and reloads it.

They made their way down the side of the falls and then back up the other side of the canyon to find themselves looking out on a massive lake with ancient looking stone buildings standing over it.

"Well that is a swell view." Naruto said as he looked out and saw jackals patrolling the roofs of the buildings. "Hey Shikamaru need you up here again." He called over the radio

After a few moments Shikamaru made it up to the front saw what was going on and laid down and began to pick off the patrolling jackals.

"Alright its clear" Shikamaru said as he stood up.

"Good" naruto said as he jumped down from the ledge they were on and began to walk down toward the temple.

Once they entered the temple they found a holoprojector with the prophet of regret going through a sermon. Naruto walked up to it he looked at the prophet with hate in his eyes as the chief and the rest of the squad walked into the room behind him. The chief waked up to the projection and placed his hand on the projector and it began to speak English. The prophet was talking about activating Halo.

"You get that ma'am?" the chief asked into his radio

"_Yes I did. I think the prophet has given us everything we need. Chief take him down before he can activate the ring."_ The commander replied

"Roger that." The chief confirmed

"_Now Kakashi I need you and your team back here to prep for a new mission."_ The commander said

"Roger that ma'am" Kakashi replied

"_Now set up an LZ so the bird can land and pick up the squad."_ The commander replied

"Yes ma'am" Kakashi said back "alright let's move."

'Damn it I wanted to take down that prophet.' Naruto said to himself as he gritted his teeth

_ "Calm down, he ain't the one we want the most the chief can handle him."_ The fox replied

'Yeah alright' naruto sighed to himself

They began to move out of the temple and found themselves looking out on to an open platform with a few grunts and jackals walking around and two hunters in the center.

"Shit" naruto said as Kakashi walked up behind him

"Shikamaru need you up here again." Kakashi said as Shikamaru came up from behind. "alright need you to take down one of those hunters the moment it shows you its back."

"Alright." Shikamaru replied as he rested his rifle on the railing of the temple

"Everyone else move along the railing and get ready to open fire." Kakashi said as they all got into position. Naruto's team was closest to the bridge connecting the temple to the open area. As everyone got ready Kakashi saw Kiba prepping his rocket launcher "hey Kiba hold off on the rockets that back blast will hit that wall fucking us all up."

"If I aim the back into this room we just came from we'll be good." Kiba replied

"Alright but everyone give him a wide berth." Kakashi replied as everyone set in. "alright Shikamaru its on you.

"Roger." Shikamaru said as he sighted in and waited his shot just then he fired into the giants back and it fell over. once it fell every one began to fire on the rest of the covenant killing the smaller ones but the hunter remained standing with its shield blocking the bullets. It began to charge its fuel rod cannon, but just before it fired a rocket impacted its shield causing the giant to take a step back firing its plasma rocket into the roof of the temple above the squad showering them with bits of rock from the temple.

"Good job Kiba." Kakashi yelled out

"Well I only got one more left, and it won't punch through that shield." Kiba called back

'Shit we can't take that thing out with a head on attack like that.' Naruto thought to him self

"_I know what your thinking and no."_ the fox said in Naruto's head as he just looked over at the chief who had glanced over at him and nodded.

Just then the both of them rushed out to either side of the hunter firing at it before it could charge its weapon again to fire at the squad. The best let out a roar as it turned toward to two of them exposing its back to the squad and Shikamaru fired another round into its back killing it.

"Well that was fun." Naruto chuckled looking at the chief

"Commander LZ is clear we are waiting for pick up." Kakashi said over the radio "as for you that that was very foolish." He said looking at Naruto

"Hey we needed an opening hell only thing that can come close to piercing that armor is a Spartan laser or a gauss cannon even then it takes a few hits we needed an opening so me and the chief made one." Naruto explained

"Just next time try to give me a little warning alright." Sighed Kakashi seeing he wouldn't be able to win this conversation, as the pelican came into view.

The pelican landed in the center of the platform and everyone began to get on the bird. Naruto was the last one to board as usual but just before he could step on aboard a burst of green plasma impacted the side of the pelican sending it whipping around, tossing naruto aside. He looked up and saw four banshees flying above.

"Shit" he moaned as he saw the banshees begin to chase off the pelican. Naruto looked around and saw some weapon drop pods that had been dropped by the pelican when it got hit he ran over to them and began to look through them and stopped when he found one with a giant green shoulder mounted laser cannon. He lifted on to his shoulder and sighted in on the banshee closest to the pelican as he charged the beam and fired it blowing it to pieces. He charged another blast destroying the second banshee that was chasing the damaged pelican.

"Namikaze lets move." The chief called out as a gondola docked with the platform and they both ran on to it getting some cover from the two other banshees overhead. Just then the gondola began to move.

_"Namikaze you alright?"_ came Kakashi's voice over the radio

"Yeah I'm good with the chief on a gondola thing heading over to one of the temples." Naruto explained

_"Alright stick with the chief this bird is to damaged to come get you so they are sending another from the ship, but it will awhile."_ Kakashi explained

"Got it." Naruto responded

_"And the pilots want to say thanks for taking down those banshees."_ Kakashi replied

"No problem but I got two more on my ass right now so I gotta let you go so I can deal with them." Naruto reported as he checked the Spartan laser again and saw he had three shots left on it. He then sighted in on one of the banshees while charging it and turned it into a plume of smoke.

"We got another gondola coming." The chief said as he looked over at the incoming gondola and saw it filled with covenant. "And there he multiple hostiles on board."

"I'll deal with this banshee you take care of them once this fucker is dead I'll help you out." Naruto said as he was following the banshee with his laser but it had gotten wise to him and was moving around erratically. "Damnt hold still you little bitch."

"Alright." The chief said as he got ready for the incoming gondola the moment it got to his it stopped and he was rushing onto it. Just as he finished killing the last elite the chief saw a flash of red light out of the corner of his eye along with an explosion in the sky.

"Take that ya bastard." Naruto yelled

The chief made his way back over to the first gondola and up to naruto who just looked up at "hell of a fly swatter ain't she." He said with a chuckle. The chief just walked back up to the front of the gondola and reactivated it to get them on their way. once they reached the next temple they meet little resistance as they made their way down to the lower levels where they found what looked like a glass elevator.

"Hell of a fly swatter ain't she." He said with a chuckle. The chief just walked back up to the front of the gondola and reactivated it to get them on their way. Naruto threw the Spartan laser over his back as he followed him to the front. Once they reached the next temple they meet little resistance as they made their way down to the lower levels where they found what looked like a glass elevator.

"Huh fox you got any idea on this?" naruto asked as the AI appeared on his shoulder

_"Simple hit the button and wait for it to come up and take us to the next temple." _The fox replied

"I got that much but any idea where it will take us?" naruto asked

_"Should take us just a hop skip and a jump from the main temple regret is using to give his sermon."_ The fox explained as they waited for the elevator

"And how do you know that?" naruto asked

"_Simple I have been monitoring his transmissions since that first sermon hologram we ran into."_ The fox explained

"_And when were you going to tell us this information?"_ cortana asks

"_Well we had been going in the right direction so didn't see any reason to mention it see how you don't like me talking." _The fox replies with his foxish smirk

"_And what if you had gotten on that bird and taken off then?"_ cortana asked getting madder as the elevator arrived but was occupied with two massive forms

"Shit!" naruto yelled as he pulled two grenades and tossed them under the hunters shields as he jumped to the side dodging the fuel rod cannons fire. Just then a loud boom went off inside the elevator tearing the rear armor off the two hunters. Once they exited the elevator the split up each going for one of the humans.

"Chief one for each of us." Naruto chuckled as he swung around a pillar as the beast charged him. He then swung behind the hunter with ease and unloaded his SMG into its exposed back and it fell down dead "mines down." Naruto called over as he looked and saw the chief already waiting for him at the elevator with the hunter behind him dead. "phffs show off." Naruto mumbles to himself

As he get in the elevator with the chief he looks for a control pad and finds it was destroyed by his grenade "well shit." Naruto sighs looking at the control pad

_ "Don't worry I got it."_ The fox said as the doors shut and the elevator began to move

"_So were you always able to control forerunner tech?"_ cortana asked still upset

_"Only minor things and only within a certain proximity."_ The fox replied as they we moving through the ocean towards a new temple.

"Will your two knock it off." Naruto complained "you're really starting to get on my nerves. Ya know what lets play the quit game."

"_Pffft. Like you know how to play the quit game."_ The fox laughed

"Just shut it." Naruto said as they came up in the new temple they meet moderate resistance making their way to the upper levels they finally made their way out to the daylight and saw a giant temple not too far off.

"_Chief you there?"_ they heard the commanders voice over the radio

"Yes ma'am." The chief responded

_"Oh thank god thought we lost you there for a minute." _ She replied

"Must have been the temple messing with the signal." The chief reported

"_Alright is Namikaze still with you?"_ she asked

"Yes he is." The chief confirmed

_"Good there is a pelican in route to pick him up."_ She says as they saw a pelican coming over from the giant lake.

"Alright. He will stay here I will move up and take out the prophet." The chief replied

"Alright I'll catch you later man." Naruto said as he held out his hand and the chief took it and they clasped each other's thumbs

"_Well catch you later babe." _The fox chuckled over a private frequency_._

_ "Just leave already."_ She responded as the chief turned and headed off toward the temple

Naruto and the fox waited about ten minutes waiting for the pelican to reach them. Once it came around he looked up and saw a fleet of covenant ships coming out of slipspace "well shit, we better keep a low profile with all those fuckers in the air." Naruto sighed out loud as he stepped on the pelican.

After a few minutes of flight he looked out the back and saw a covenant cruiser above the temple the chief had just gone into "now what are you doing?" naruto asked under his breath but was answered as it fired its cannon down on the temple glassing it. "shit. Chief, Chief can you hear me?" Naruto yelled into his radio. "damn't nothing but static."

"_Calm down kid it'll take more than that to take the chief down."_ The fox replied in his head

'Like what?' naruto thought to the fox

_"Well lets just focus on this coming mission alright."_ The fox replied just hoping he wasn't lying to his container, as the rear doors closed and they made their way off toward the ship.

**END CHAPTER 4**


End file.
